Crave
by slyfoxlady
Summary: To long for; desire greatly; want eagerly. Suzaku couldn't understand why he was feeling these things ever since meeting the new transfer student, especially since that someone was a boy. SuzakuxLelouch
1. 01: The Violet-Eyed Boy

**Crave**

(v) to feel a powerful desire for something.

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Violet-Eyed Boy**

_"Not everything is understood the way it is presented, and not everyone presents the way it is understood."_

* * *

Only one word described the way he felt that day. Curious.

Suzaku sat on a bench on the far side of the gym where he decided to take a small break. His legs were killing him from the ten laps around the massive gym.

He took a quick swig of his water, eyes never leaving a skinny black-haired boy on the other side of the court. The boy was getting yelled at by the gym teacher for the fifth time that period, and yet the black-haired youth didn't seem to be fazed. If anything, he looked rather annoyed.

Suzaku's eyes darted to the clock on the wall. His break was about over.

"Lelouch!" the gym teacher, Jeremiah Gottwald, yelled as Lelouch waved him off and darted out the nearest door. The teacher continued to scream his name before storming off in another direction, his attention now on some of the older students who were slacking off. The yelling commenced. It took a lot to make Gottwald mad, and Lelouch knew exactly what buttons to press.

Suzaku couldn't help but to be curious of the new kid. He'd only been at their school for a few weeks, but he was already the talk of the school. Yet he was always alone, and Suzaku had to wonder if he had any friends.

"Jeremiah is on another rampage again," a familiar voice spoke from beside him. Rivalz. "Here." He threw a dry towel into Suzaku's lap.

"Thanks." He hung the towel around his neck and used a corner to wipe the sweat off his face. "He's been in a bad mood for the past couple weeks."

Rivalz let out a laugh. "It's all thanks to the new kid. His first day here he told him, and I quote "you're only a gym teacher because you weren't intelligent enough to get a degree for something worthwhile"."

"I can't believe he said that with a straight face." Suzaku could remember that event clearly. It's what piqued his interest in the boy in the first place.

"You and me both."

Suzaku took another sip of his water only to see their teacher storming over in their direction from the corner of his eye. He looked anything but happy.

"Good to see you so lively today, sir-"

"Go run five laps, Cardemonde," Jeremiah bit out as he glared at Rivalz. "_Now_."

Rivalz straightened up and did a quick salute before taking off. Suzaku raised an eyebrow at his friend's salute, but quickly forgot about it as his teachers voice called his name.

"Suzaku, I'd like for you to do me a little favor."

"A favor...?" He wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Jeremiah's favors always ended up being everything but.

"A favor." A smirk graced his lips. This couldn't be good. "You know that new kid, right?"

He decided it was best to play dumb. "New kid? You mean Lelouch...?"

The teacher nodded. "Yes, _him_. He does the exact opposite of what I tell him to do. He's lazy, defiant, and stuck up." He turned to face Suzaku now, gold eyes shinning. "That's where you come in."

He was not liking the sound of that.

It was at times like these where Jeremiah acted like anything but a teacher. Being told what to do, especially by a student, brought out a different side of him. He turned playfully mischievous. Yeah, that's what he'd call it.

He could only sigh.

"And what is it you want me to do?" Suzaku asked.

"He always runs off somewhere during my class. I've asked a few students, but none of them know where he goes." Suzaku was starting to see where this was going. "I want you to find out where he hides."

"Um, but... can't you just do that yourself?" he replied innocently.

Jeremiah's eyes hardened. "I have a class to teach. The minute I walk away you all turn into horny school kids and flirt with every girl in the gym-"

"I think that's just your imagination-"

"- not to mention everyone slacking off and talking about me behind my back-"

"I really think you're just imagining things-"

"No more excuses, just go do as you're told, _Kururugi_." He gave no more room for argument.

"Yes, sir."

He patted Suzaku on the back. "Don't come back until you find him."

He had a few other things on his mind, but decided it was best to keep quiet. Once Jeremiah got something in his head, it was nearly impossible to talk him out of it.

* * *

It was ten minutes into his search when he decided to take a break.

Searching the school was more tiring than he could have imagined. He didn't expect to spend his favorite period of the day looking for someone who didn't want to be found.

"Kururugi...?"

He tilted his head at the sound of his name, eyes stopping at silver hair and a tanned complexion much like his own. "Miss Villetta?"

"What are you doing in the hall during class hours?" she asked skeptically. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her features stiffened, though the rest of her body remained straight and dignified.

"Jeremiah asked me for another favor."

Her perplexed look disappeared at his words. "Again?"

Suzaku nodded. Jeremiah's so-called "favors" were well-known by most of the teachers.

"What is it this time?" She looked rather irked, but the amusement that played across her face was hard to hide completely. Even though she would never admit it herself, it was obvious to those around her that she enjoyed Jeremiah's games almost as much as he did.

"Looking for the new transfer student whose been skipping out on his class."

She nodded as if she knew who he was talking about. "Lelouch Lamperouge, right?"

"Spot on."

She shook her head and waved the papers in her hand around. "I've heard nothing but complaints from Jeremiah since he transferred here. He won't shut up about it." Her eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth, followed by a cough.

Suzaku could only give a crooked smile. "You wouldn't happen to know where he's at, would you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I may or may have not seen a black-haired boy head to the roof a few minutes ago."

His eyes lit up at the thought of having a chance at finding him and ending this silly game.

"Now listen here, boy, you didn't hear that from me." Without another glance his way she walked past him, high heels clicking against the floor as she went.

The roof. Of course, why didn't he think of that himself?

* * *

The door to the roof was in sight. It was propped open an inch, enough of a giveaway that someone was up there.

Suzaku stopped at the top. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say to when he saw him; it never occurred to him that he would actually find the person he was looking for.

His thoughts came to a stop when a voice, though barely audible, reached his ears.

"S-stop, not here," the voice said in a hushed tone. He barely knew the transfer student, but his voice was distinct, and that was definitely him. What was going on? Was someone else up there with him?

"Don't be like that," another voice spoke," no one is going to come up here."

Another familiar voice.

Just what the hell was going on?

"_I said no_," the person he thought to be Lelouch whispered angrily.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

The other person sounded so familiar. Suzaku was having a hard time keeping hidden, his curiosity was slowly getting the better of him. If he could have just one small peek he'd be done.

"I came here to sleep, not to be so-called _fun_."

"Ouch. Well, don't worry, I like a challenge."

Suzaku couldn't help but notice this sounded wrong on so many levels. No. His imagination was just getting the better of him, there was no way two guys were, well...

He leaned into the door-

"Come on..."

-only to lean into it a little too hard and push the door open. The breeze blew it back to the brick wall with a quiet "thud".

Suzaku scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm really sorry-" but his words were cut short. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

There lay Lelouch on the ground with the other person (who turned out to be his classmate, Gino) hovering over him, both hands on the ground next to Lelouch's face. Gino continued to smile like nothing was wrong, but Lelouch had a look of horror at being found.

He wasn't sure how to report this to his teacher.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass.  
**Warning**: T for now, M in later chapters.  
**A/N**: I had this on my mind, and I though I'd write it down before I forgot it. I'll update in-between chapters for my other story. It's going to be a slow-going yet dramatic romance. Thanks for reading!


	2. 02: Curiosity Wins

**Crave**

(v) feel a powerful desire for something.

* * *

**Chapter 02: Curiosity Wins**

"_The mind is not a vessel to be filled, but a fire to be kindled_."-Plutarch

* * *

"I don't really know how to tell you this," Suzaku mumbled. He was looking everywhere but at Jeremiah.

"Out with it," he pushed, excitement filing his tone.

It's not like he could really tell his teacher Lelouch was skipping his class to, uh... hangout with another boy from another class. Actually, it wasn't _just_ hanging out. If it was as simple as that, Suzaku wouldn't be so flustered at that exact moment, and he wouldn't have a problem telling Jeremiah what he found.

"Stop daydreaming." Jeremiah snapped his fingers in front of Suzaku's face and instantly got his attention. Green orbs focused on the man in front of him. "Did you find him or not?"

"Uh, well, you see..."

To tell him or not to tell him. He could feel his face becoming warm as the events from earlier played into his head, the image of the two burned into his skull.

"_Kururugi_."

Was it really okay to tell him? For some reason he felt wrong exposing where he had been during class that day. Maybe it was only a one time thing?

"No, sir, I didn't," he lied, green eyes never faltering as he spoke the words.

"Hmm." Jeremiah brought his hand up to his chin and raised an eyebrow in thought. It was as if he was debating on whether to believe him or not. "And you're sure? So sure that you'd risk your grade?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Suzaku tried to act surprised, but failed. Jeremiah was testing him.

"Fine then, I'll believe you for now, but don't think I'm done. I will not rest until he is found and justice is served!" He nodded to himself and smiled that all-knowing smile. "Tomorrow is another day, right, Suzaku?"

Jeremiah only used his first name when he was planning something. God forbid he made him look for him again tomorrow.

"Class is about to end. Get out of here. Oh, and don't forget, basketball practice after school today. Don't be late."

* * *

It took everything in him to pull his bag out of his locker. Suzaku was no weakling, in actuality he was an exercise fanatic. But between the books for his classes, extra clothes for gym, and the stuff needed for basketball practice, his locker was anything but clean. Putting anything in was just as challenging at taking anything out.

He'd have to clean it out at some point, maybe when he wasn't swamped with homework and practice.

"You," a voice spoke from behind him.

Suzaku turned his head to see none other than the boy from earlier. His face flushed at the sight of Lelouch, violet eyes glaring at him. The events from earlier overtook his mind once more.

"Come with me," he ordered and grabbed Suzaku's wrist to pull him along.

"W-wait," he called out as he freed wrist from the other boy's grasp rather easily, subconsciously taking note of his thin fingers. He had yet to comprehend what was going on, and it must of showed on his face, because at that moment Lelouch seemed to become irritated immediately.

"Just come with me," he said between clenched teeth.

Was he really that mad at being found out? "I have practice, I have to go." He shut his locker door and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I don't have time for this." He grabbed onto his wrist once more and began to pull him again, except this time Suzaku didn't resist. Maybe it would be better to listen to what he had to say.

The few students lurking the halls stared at them in confusion and whispered to each other as they passed. The grip around his wrist became tighter as they walked past them, but loosened up as soon as they were out of sight.

Lelouch finally let go of him as they entered an empty hall. Violet orbs glared at him once more.

"Forget what you saw."

Well that was easier said than done. For reasons he couldn't explain, no matter how much he wanted to forget, he couldn't. He heard a rumor about Gino being into guys, but he thought it was just that, a rumor. He couldn't say what he saw disgusted him, but then he didn't really know how he felt about it either.

"That's easier said than done," he muttered.

Lelouch took a step closer to him, heat rising to his face, his temper wearing thin. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No," he answered honestly, though he wasn't sure why it mattered so much if he did or didn't.

He seemed to accept that answer, but he didn't step back and his face was alarmingly close to Suzaku's. The proximity of their faces didn't dawn on him until the black-haired boy reached to move his hair out of his eyes, a deep sigh escaping him.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw." It looked as if he was about to leave.

"W-wait."

"What?" he snapped back, bitter at being stopped.

Lelouch's attitude was starting to make him mad. "What would you do if I did tell somebody?"

His face scrunched together at this. "What are you getting at?"

Suzaku shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, nothing. Just... never mind."

It was obvious Lelouch did not like that answer, but he said nothing more. After a moment of watching Suzaku he promptly took off, leaving Suzaku to stand there alone.

For Lelouch to get so angry over being found out, Suzaku had to wonder exactly what was going on. He understood gay relationships weren't that accepted, especially at an almost all Britannia school. Guys frowned upon it and thought of it as disgusting, while girls were overall more accepting of the fact. But if you liked someone, didn't you want to openly express that?

It wasn't his business, he knew that.

And yet he for some reason he couldn't explain, he still wanted to know more.

* * *

It had been a week since said event with the transfer student, and he found he couldn't take his eyes off him. Suzaku was passing it off as curiosity, and as his science teacher once said to him, it was one of human's biggest flaws. If it got the better of you you'd end up being involved too deep in something, and by the time you realized it, you wouldn't be able to back out. It would be too late, and in the end, it would lead to your downfall.

Such cryptic words for a teacher to tell his student. Lloyd wasn't known to be subtle, and he was disliked by many for that reason alone. He said what was on his mind and didn't bother to sugarcoat anything.

Suzaku only knew so much about the man because he knew his father, and on many occasions when he was younger, ended up staying at his house a lot. Something about research, though Suzaku never pressed for more information, nor did he care to.

Those days were long past, and with his father now passed on, their relationship was strictly teacher and student.

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Lloyd."

A devilish grin appeared on Lloyd's face. "What has you so worked up?"

Suzaku was hesitant to answer. "Its nothing, really. Just worn out from practice."

"Oh, really? Now I beg to differ, you know-"

"I'm telling you, it's nothing."

"Oh-ho, and you expect me to believe that? You're so easy to read."

"Lloyd, leave Suzaku alone."

The voice of reason, and the only person who could get Lloyd to stop talking. "Miss Cecile."

She threw a sympathetic look Suzaku's way before turning to face the other man with a mischievous smile, though if you asked anyone else, she looked completely innocent. "I made a snack, why don't we go eat it together?"

A look of fear flashed on his features as he backed away from them, his head turning every which way looking for an escape route. "I'd love to, really, but I have some papers to grade." He pushed his glasses up. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He made a hasty exit.

"Would you like to try one?" Cecil asked as she held them out to him.

"No thanks," he replied, hands up in the air. "I'm going to be late for class, I'll see you later."

Sometimes those two were harder to handle when they were together.

* * *

"Stop slacking! Show me some real strength, Kanon!"

The brownish-peace haired youth stopped momentarily to glare at the ruthless teacher before getting yelled at once again to keep moving or "your grade will suffer".

"He's not in a good mood today either, is he?"

Suzaku shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm getting use to it."

Rivalz next to him patted him on the shoulder and leaned in closer. "That's because you get to sneak out and look for that trouble maker."

"It's hardly because I want to." That wasn't a lie, well, mostly. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he wasn't interested in Lelouch in some way, but he wasn't happy that he was missing out on his favorite class of the day either.

Jeremiah had him search for Lelouch every other day since the boy refused to even show up for class anymore. Yet each time Suzaku came up empty; the transfer student nowhere to be found. Even the rooftop had been vacant of any soul lately.

"Heads up, here comes the devil himself." Rivalz gave one last look Suzaku's way before giving a quick wave of the hand and running off. It was obvious to anyone that Jeremiah picked on Rivalz, he was an easy target, and his reactions were pretty comical.

"I have this feeling..." Jeremiah looked to be in thought upon his arrival, eyebrows knitted together and eyes downcast.

He wasn't just in a bad mood, he was also in a dangerously impish one, his thoughts were more than likely contemplating his next move which, from experience, was anything but enjoyable on Suzaku's end.

"I know you'll succeed today, if not for me, for your school pride!"

Oh god. He was talking about _that_ again.

"I can't say that I really have any..."

"Nonsense! Everyone does." He twirled Suzaku around and placed his hand on Suzaku's upper back as he said, "make your teacher proud!" and pushed him towards the exit.

With having no choice but to continue forward, he made his way to the only place he could ever have any hope of finding the black-haired boy.

The rooftop.

The door was already propped open with a small white domino. Suzaku spared a quick glance at it as he headed onto the rooftop. Upon stepping onto the cement he was hit with the warm, effulgent sun casting it's light down on the roof. If not for his messy brown locks covering his eyes he'd be momentarily blind.

He scanned the area, hope of finding Lelouch almost all but lost until his eyes stopped on someone's foot hanging out from the corner of his vision.

Slowly he made his way around the corner to see none other than the person he'd been searching for. It took him only a second to realize he was sleeping, his chest heaving up and down in slow rhythmical movements. Black hair covered a portion of his pale face, mouth slightly open as he gently breathed in and out.

Suzaku knelt down in front of him, completely mesmerized by the sleeping boys beauty. He looked so calm, so tranquil; his face completely void of the angry look that he was so use to seeing.

He wasn't sure why, but he had this sudden urge to touch him. Unable to control himself, he reached his hand out to touch his face.

It was then Lelouch's eyes shot open, confusion turning to something unreadable in his violet eyes.

At that moment Suzaku froze in place, his heart beating furiously against his chest. Just what exactly was he doing?

* * *

**A/N**: I haven't had a chance to look over this yet, so please excuse any mistakes. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows!  
If you couldn't tell, I absolutely love Jeremiah...and Lloyd...and you can't forget Kanon...


End file.
